


Green-Eyed Monster

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-4-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-4-09

Nate slammed against Brad, shoving him hard against the wall of the cigarette factory. Night was falling and everyone else seemed to have settled into a strange sort of peace, keeping back from the volley of gunfire. 

Brad groaned, the hard brick at his back and Nate's hard body against him. Nate grabbed Brad's wrists, pinning them to the wall as he shifted closer, his body flush against Brad's. "Nate. Fuck."

"I'm so sick of it." Nate bit Brad's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. "So sick of him knowing you, knowing what you're thinking. So fucking sick of it." He bit Brad again, pressing closer with the kiss so that Brad's head was ground against the brick. "Fucking marrieds is all I hear."

Brad twisted his wrists free of Nate's grip and brought his hands up, fisting them on the sides of Nate's head, scraping through the short hairs to his scalp, nails pressing against the skin as he kissed Nate in return. There was nothing tender in the kiss, nothing but raw aggression as they bit and sucked at each other's mouths, leaving them raw as they pulled back to gasp for breath. 

"You're jealous of Ray?" Brad managed, a hint of a laugh in his breathless pant. 

"Shut up," Nate demanded, kissing Brad again as he slid his hand down to Brad's pants, undoing them and working his hand inside. Brad's breath stuttered on a groan as Nate's hand wrapped around him, the barely open zipper and Nate's closeness increasing the urgency, the claustrophobic tightness of Nate's grip. "Shut the fuck up about him." Nate's free hand caught Brad's chin and he forced Brad to face him. "You think about me."

"Yes, sir." Brad wrenched free of Nate's hand and kissed him, sucking hard on Nate's tongue. Nate moaned into Brad's mouth, his hips rocking forward against Brad's thigh to match the stroke of his hand on Brad's dick. 

They moved together, rushed and frantic and desperate, both of them driving toward release and neither willing to grant it. Brad wrapped one leg around the back of both of Nate's, increasing the friction of their movements, then he slid a hand down to Nate's neck and held him, deepening the kiss until Nate could feel the burn of Brad's teeth against his skin. 

Nate rubbed his thumb over the slick head and tightened his fingers around the ridge of Brad's dick. Brad's whole body jerked and he dug his fingers into Nate's neck. Nate groaned and thrust hard against Brad, stilling as heat flooded through him, answering heat spilling from Brad over Nate's hand. They stood there, breathing roughly in the heavy air. "Enough about Ray."

Brad nodded. "Not another word."


End file.
